Scent of Lavender
by celengdebu
Summary: Sebenarnya Bokuto hanya ingin berteduh dan makan camilan selagi menunggu teman, namun sepertinya pelayan di kafe itu tak begitu saja membiarkannya pulang. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Haruichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Bokuto tengah bergelut bersama payung besarnya di gempuran badai, hujan deras menusuk nusuk wajahnya seperti jarum. Dingin dan sakit, tentu saja. Juga sangat mengganggu karena Bokuto benci berbasah-basah.

"Hujan sialan," umpatnya, akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering mendengar tetangga apartemennya membaca keras-keras naskah Hamlet yang akan dipentaskan di kampus minggu depan. Berhubung suara Kuroo begitu lantang dan khas, maka tak heran jika kalimat-kalimatnya terpatri jelas dan susah dihilangkan. Bokuto pasti sudah gila karena malah mengeja setiap kali kakinya mencipak genangan air hujan (dan ya, dia melakukannya karena menghindari satu genangan yang lebih besar) beruntung dia sempat menggulung bagian bawah celana di stasiun tadi.

Napasnya berhembus lega begitu kafe beratap hitam beraksen oranye yang dicari akhirnya terlihat. Bokuto berlari tergesa-gesa sembari berpegangan pada salah satu tiang kayu sebelum nyaris terpeleset. Bel di daun pintu berdenting kala Bokuto mendorong dirinya masuk usai menggesekkan kaki di keset bertuliskan huruf selamat datang dalam aksen japlish. Dia tak pernah ingin protes soal selera aneh Daichi yang menggunakan terlalu banyak warna oranye meski tahu kafenya itu identik dengan kopi. Plus bahasa Inggris yang hancur-hancuran. Toh ini kafe milik pemuda itu dan Daichi bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Bokuto menaruh payungnya dalam posisi berdiri di sudut barang basah—yap, salah satu ide jenius Daichi yang selalu bermanfaat di musim seperti ini; lalu berjingkat mendekati meja panjang tempatnya biasa memesan. Gundukan rambut hitam pekat terlihat dari sudut pandangnya yang buram.

"Yo Sawamura _,_ apa ada yang bisa kuminum?" Bokuto berkedip-kedip. Sial, mata kirinya kemasukan sesuatu, mungkin tetesan hujan. Kepala di belakang meja berpaling dan bersuara.

"Ini kafe, tentu saja banyak yang bisa diminum."

" **ASTAGA!** " Bokuto reflek melompat mundur begitu matanya bisa melihat jelas, "Sawamura! Sejak kapan wajahmu jadi manis?"

Pemuda yang tampak lebih muda itu memutar mata sebal dan mengetuk meja memakai buku jari, "Aku bukan Sawamura- _kun_. Tapi terima kasih, walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka dibilang manis."

"Oh, bukan Sawamura," Bokuto mengelus dada, antara lega dan malu, "Lalu kau ini siapa?"

"Namaku Akaashi, pekerja sambilan di sini _._ Sawamura- _kun_ pergi beberapa hari karena harus merawat pacarnya yang sakit, jadi kugantikan menjaga kafe."

"Benar juga, aku dengar soal Sugawara yang demam," Bokuto meringis menggaruk tengkuk.

Akaashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Untuk beberapa alasan, suaranya bergema cukup lama di telinga Bokuto daripada yang seharusnya. Selama sekian detik diamatinya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan lebih seksama. Rautnya dingin, tapi terbilang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kulitnya pun tak kalah mulus dari cangkir porselen yang sedang ditata di etalase. Mata biru gelap dengan alis tebal membuatnya terlihat sedikit kaku. Namun Bokuto tak berniat mengubah pendapatnya.

Sejumput rambut yang menggantung di pelipis berayun saat bibir itu bergerak.

 _Eh, apa? Bergerak? Apa dia sedang bicara?_

"Maaf, bilang apa barusan?" Bokuto bergumam balik.

Akaashi mengulang cepat, "Aku bertanya apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"O, oooh, ya, ya, ya. Aku mau sepotong tiramisu dan wafel."

"Bukannya tadi minta sesuatu yang bisa diminum?" sergah pemuda itu sambil menggeser buku menu, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Jantung Bokuto mendadak berdegup kencang, buru-buru dia berdehem seraya membalas tak kalah lantang.

"Oke, kopi pahit!"

Akaashi menopang dagu di atas meja, "Sepahit apa?"

"Kata-katamu."

"..."

"Aku bercanda."

Selagi Akaashi menyiapkan pesanan, Bokuto bergeming seperti manekin. Otaknya berputar mencoba berpikir tentang topik apa yang harus ditanyakan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin dimulai dengan darimana pemuda itu datang? Dimana rumahnya? Apakah masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah? (Bokuto tak mau dipenjara karena menggoda anak di bawah umur) Bisa juga tentang sesuatu yang dia kerjakan di waktu senggang. Pasti dia dapat hari libur kan? Oh, ayolah, kalau Daichi kembali sebelum akhir pekan, itu berarti makhluk ini juga akan pergi. Bokuto harus bicara setidaknya sampai bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon atau _e-mail._ Soal film kesukaan? Aktor favorit? Apakah dia makan kue stroberi secara langsung atau menyisakan buah stroberinya untuk disantap terakhir? Harusnya Kuroo lebih sering mengajarinya kata-kata mutiara daripada selalu mengejek Bokuto tak berguna. Si bodoh itu mungkin terlihat jahil dan suka ikut campur, tapi kepekaannya terhadap suasana selalu bisa membuat Kuroo bicara dengan lancar dan leluasa. Dasar kucing jantan masa kawin.

Ibu jari Bokuto menekan tombol pengirim pesan dengan kesal, berharap Kuroo segera menyusul dan tidak terlalu lama bertelur di kampus. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tatkala secangkir kopi panas tersaji di depan hidung. Menguar, hitam seperti jelaga, disusul sepiring tiramisu dengan taburan cokelat bubuk serta wafel berlapis krim tebal menggunung. Beberapa butir blueberry ikut ditaruh di atas cekungan sendok. Bokuto mengerenyit.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka makan wafel dengan krim dan blueberry?" tanyanya heran.

Akaashi tak lantas menjawab, "Anda mau bayar pesanannya sekarang atau sesudah makan?"

"Sekarang."

Bokuto membuka dompet dan menaruh tiga lembar uang di sisi buku menu, detik berikutnya dia sudah sibuk menyantap tiramisu sampai bibirnya belepotan cokelat. Penganan buatan kafe ini memang tak pernah mengecewakan, nilai sepuluh plus plus untuk servis sebagai langganan. Terutama jika pelayannya berwajah rupawan.

Dihirupnya sejenak uap samar dari permukaan kopi dan menyesap sedikit sebelum menyepat keras seraya menyumpah-nyumpah. Baiklah, dia pernah minum kopi pahit. TAPI TIDAK SEPAHIT INI. Rasanya seperti meminum obat cuci perut.

Menyeka mulut, dideliknya pemuda tadi dari balik bahu dengan alis berkedut-kedut. Namun bukannya meminta maaf, Akaashi hanya menatap balik sambil tersenyum. _Brengsek..._ gerutunya sembari menarik majalah dari jajaran bacaan, dibukanya selagi mengunyah sisa wafel dan menjilati krim di sela-sela garpu.

Tiap tiga menit, Bokuto berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah pemilik pinggang ramping yang sibuk mengatur tatanan kue di etalase. Tiap kali pula Akaashi akan memergoki, balas menatap, lalu kembali bekerja. Pendek kata, cuma itu yang dilakukan Bokuto sampai kudapan dan kopinya habis. Dagunya ditopang mengamati pemuda tersebut. Wajah yang termasuk tipenya, dan sangat menarik meski ada sesuatu yang membuat Akaashi terkesan misterius hingga dahi Bokuto dibuat berkerut. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan adalah desir aneh yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan menit, tubuh Bokuto terhuyung oleng. Entah kenapa matanya terasa begitu berat dan sendi-sendinya mendadak ngilu. Mengibaskan kepala untuk setidaknya mengusir embun buram yang mulai terbentuk menutupi pandangan, Bokuto berharap Kuroo datang membawa kendaraan karena sungguh—dia sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Gejala flu? Ah, benar juga, bukankah tadi dia kehujanan? Tapi apa flu membuatnya mengantuk? Kuroo selalu mengeluh kepalanya pusing tiap kehujanan dan Bokuto sama sekali tak merasakan kepalanya berdentum, hanya...

Bokuto menggerung, ponselnya meluncur dari genggaman dan berkelotak jatuh. Samar-samar dilihatnya sesosok tubuh bergerak menghampiri, mengulurkan tangan diiringi sejumlah jemari yang perlahan menyusuri wajahnya, tersenyum. Hidungnya menangkap aroma yang tak asing. Bokuto menggerakkan sebelah lengan dengan susah payah, berusaha menggapai, namun sosok itu beringsut menghindar hingga Bokuto berjengit, ujung-ujung jarinya seperti mati rasa. Bokuto yakin bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu tapi suaranya sama sekali tak keluar. Mulutnya berdesis lirih kala sepasang lengan melingkari bahu dengan lembut seraya berbisik di telinganya, begitu dekat.

Dan dalam hitungan ketiga, pelipis Bokuto membentur meja dengan mata terpejam sempurna.

.

* * *

.

.

Kuroo menghambur masuk ke dalam kafe, bersin dengan keras sembari sibuk menyumpah-nyumpah karena rambutnya basah, "Kau pikir aku ini taksi? Seenaknya menyuruh orang datang sore-sore begini, tidak lihat hujannya sederas itu? Badai tahu, badai! Memangnya kalau aku kena flu, kau mau tanggung ja..." kepalanya berputar bingung begitu menyadari tak ada siapapun di tempat itu, "Bokuto? Yuhuuu?"

Hening. Kuroo menyeka bercak air di bahu jaketnya dengan heran, "Bokuto?"

Matanya berpendar ke seisi ruangan, kafe itu nampak sunyi dan tak biasanya terlihat lengang di jam pulang kerja, kecuali jika cuaca buruk seperti hari ini membuat orang enggan mampir. Kuroo menggerakkan kepalanya sembari mengendus-endus, ada wangi aneh menyeruak keluar dari sudut seberang, seperti bunga yang harumnya familiar.

"Oi, Bokuto! Kau pakai parfum ya? Gaya sekali! Ayo keluar! Jangan main petak umpet!" sergah Kuroo sewot, kakinya melangkah mendekati meja pesanan dengan tak sabar dan kepalanya mengintip ke dalam, "Bokuto!"

"Maaf?" alih-alih menemukan tetangganya, sebentuk wajah lain menyambut gerutuan Kuroo dengan binar tegas serta senyum kecil dari balik meja, "Kalau anda tidak keberatan, mohon kecilkan suaranya."

Kuroo tercenung sesaat sebelum buru-buru meringis, "Maaf ya, aku...er, mencari temanku."

"Teman?"

"Sebentar," jari-jari Kuroo menyusuri tombol di ponselnya serta membaca ulang pesan dari Bokuto, "Dia bilang ingin dijemput karena terjebak hujan deras di kafe milik Sawamura. Eh, tunggu, kau siapa? Aku tidak ingat Sawamura punya pegawai selain gadis kecil berambut kuning itu. Siapa namanya? Yachi?"

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku baru masuk kerja pagi ini. Namaku Akaashi."

"Ooo, begitu," Kuroo mengangguk-angguk paham, "Lalu ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat temanku? Tingginya kira-kira sama dengan kusen pintu, matanya kuning, rambutnya abu-abu berdiri, suaranya sengau dan sedikit melengking, hidungnya mancung dan nada bicaranya menyebalkan. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia keluar pakai kaus biru bergaris," jelasnya beruntun seperti kereta api. Sosok itu menanggapi dengan bibir terbenam di punggung tangan dan berkedik sekilas.

"Detil sekali ya?"

"Hanya memastikan," Kuroo nyengir kuda, "Jadi, jadi?"

"Dia tadi minum kopi di kursi sebelah sana, kelihatannya capek dan lapar, jadi kutinggal untuk bebersih dapur," telunjuk Akaashi menuding sebuah meja di samping rak majalah, "Dia keluar sekitar jam setengah empat, cangkirnya juga sudah kubereskan barusan."

"Dia pulang sendiri?" tanya Kuroo heran, rambutnya digaruk tak paham. Akaashi mengiyakan seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas dari balik buku menu, "Bon dan uang kembaliannya lupa dibawa pergi. Apa bisa kutitipkan pada anda?"

"Ambil saja untuk tip, Bokuto biasanya begitu," Kuroo mendorong kembali uang tersebut ke arah Akaashi selagi lehernya berputar mencari, "Cih, katanya minta didatangi tapi malah pergi seenaknya."

.

 ** _'Kuroo.'_**

 _._

"Ng?" Kuroo mengerjap, telinganya mendengar suara seseorang memanggil.

.

 ** _'Kuroo.'_**

 _._

"Ng, ng, ng?" matanya berkedip lebih cepat, dia yakin suaranya dekat, "Siapa _?_ "

"Hmm?" Akaashi memiringkan kepala mengamati bagaimana Kuroo berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menengok salah satu jendela dan berjingkat ke jendela lainnya, "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang memanggil namaku," jawab pemuda itu sambil masih mengitari kafe, dibukanya gagang pintu ke arah dapur namun tak ada siapapun di sana, "Apa aku salah dengar?"

Kening Akaashi terlipat.

"Eh, tidak," Kuroo mengibas tangan urung bertanya, jari kelingkingnya sibuk mengorek telinga sembari memasang tampang serius. "Mungkin ada air hujan masuk."

Akaashi menggeleng maklum sementara telapak tangannya menutup sudut bibir. Kuroo memandang agak terpana, pantas Bokuto bersikeras memintanya datang tanpa mau susah payah menelepon, dia pasti menolak berbagi info dengan Kuroo kalau pemilik kafe yang juga teman lama mereka punya pegawai semanis ini. _Dasar burung hantu pelit_ , umpat Kuroo setengah mengendus. Wangi lavender, tak biasanya.

Jemari Akaashi bergerak meraih cangkir kosong di salah satu jajaran, kemudian mulai menyeka menggunakan lap kering selagi bola matanya melirik ke atas, tampak memperhatikan. Kuroo balas menatap penuh minat, tengkuknya diusap ragu; bimbang antara ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh atau membiarkan saja kawannya melakukan pendekatan sendiri, tepat saat kelebatan Bokuto melintas di benaknya dan Kuroo spontan menepuk dahinya sendiri, berdecak keras, "ASTAGA! Aku lupa kalau kunci apartemennya kubawa!"

"Kalian sekamar?"

"Tidak sih, tapi dititipkan padaku karena dia sangat ceroboh dan sering meninggalkan kunci di sembarang tempat. Aku pasti dibunuh kalau tidak segera kembali," seloroh Kuroo gusar, rambutnya diacak-acak sembari berjalan tergopoh menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti tepat di bawah bel, "Ah!"

Sosok di balik meja menyahut kaget, "Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu," Kuroo menoleh dengan cengir canggung, Akaashi menghela napas dengan kepala kembali dimiringkan, "Kapan-kapan akan kubawa pacarku dan kita bisa ngobrol berempat dengan Bokuto," Kuroo mengangkat bahu sebelum sosoknya hilang ditelan pintu, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Akaashi!"

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bersiul-siul, Kuroo menggenggam kunci motornya dan bersiap menerobos hujan, tudung baju dan lipatan celananya dinaikkan sekaligus agar tidak terpercik. Agak tak nyaman juga karena kakinya panjang, Kuroo harus berjongkok dan melipat denim yang (syukurlah) tidak terlalu ketat hari ini.

Baru saja selesai menuruni tangga di sisi bangunan, sepasang kaki lain tiba-tiba menapak di arah sebaliknya. Kuroo balas mendongak sambil menurunkan tudung dengan mata memicing, "Lho? Sawamura?"

"Ou," Daichi menepikan gagang payung yang dibawa karena bagian teras kafe cukup lebar untuk melindungi dari air hujan. Sebelah lengannya menyandang ransel di bahu, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau sendiri? Katanya menjenguk Sugawara."

"Ya, tapi ada pelanggan yang berniat merayakan ulang tahun dan mau pesan tempat, jadi aku bergegas pulang. Lagipula demam Suga sudah turun dan bisa ditinggal," ibu jarinya diacungkan ke atas diiringi kekehan, "Lalu ada perlu apa kemari? Cuma berteduh?"

"Tadinya mau menjemput Bokuto, tapi dia malah pulang duluan. Mungkin capek dan ingin tidur," cengir Kuroo tersembul. Daichi mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir membentuk huruf O besar dan menutup payungnya hati-hati agar cipratan air tak mengenai Kuroo. Pemuda itu balas mencibir, "Tapi kau dan Bokuto sama-sama pelit ya, ada makhluk menarik begitu tidak dikenalkan padaku. Walau sudah punya pacar tapi kan aku tetap suka pemandangan bagus."

"Ha?"

"Pegawaimu yang di dalam sana itu lho. Bokuto sempat dilayani minum kopi dan santai di sana sampai jam setengah empat. Orangnya juga ramah. Walau ditinggal bebersih dapur, tapi kurasa duduk selama itu ditemani yang manis-manis tetap saja namanya beruntung. Atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja datang kehujanan karena tahu ada Akaashi? Hmmm, mencurigakan. Pokoknya besok akan kucecar sampai mengaku. Minimal mentraktirku _soba_ dan..."

"Tunggu," Daichi merentangkan sebelah telapak tangannya di depan hidung Kuroo, wajahnya penuh tanda tanya, "Akaashi yang mana?"

"Akaashi ya Akaashi," tukas Kuroo gamblang, "Orang yang menggantikanmu menjaga kafe _._ "

Dahi Daichi berkerut tujuh, "Menggantikan?"

"Lho?" sela Kuroo dengan nada meninggi, ibu jarinya diarahkan ke belakang, "Dia mengaku disuruh olehmu menjaga kafe karena kau pergi merawat Sugawara. Makanya..."

"Apa kau tidak salah lihat?" Daichi merogoh saku bajunya seolah mencari sesuatu sementara Kuroo balas melongo.

"Tidak kok, kami malah sempat bercakap-cakap walau aku menolak minum karena tak mau berlama-lama. Sepertinya Bokuto memberinya tip karena memesan banyak makanan."

"Bokuto kemari?"

"Kau tuli ya? Telingamu kemasukan air juga?" sindir Kuroo, "Kan barusan aku bilang Bokuto kehujanan lalu mampir minum kopi, dia juga mengirim pesan ingin dijemput tapi malah pulang duluan, jadi aku berniat menyusul karena apartemennya terkunci."

Daichi mengeluarkan lengannya dari saku baju sambil mendesis, "Kau pasti terpeleset di situ dan kepalamu terbentur tangga. Satu, aku tidak punya pegawai atau pekerja sambilan baru. Dua, aku tidak meminta siapapun menjaga kafe. Tiga, mana mungkin Bokuto kemari minum kopi dan makan camilan atau apapun katamu barusan," diacungkannya sebuah gantungan gagak disimpul tali rajutan dengan gembok ganda di sisi ikatan. "Nih, kuncinya masih di sini."

Kuroo mengerjap, satu, dua, tiga kali. Dan sembari menarik napas panjang karena pemuda itu terlihat hendak membantah, Daichi mengulurkan telunjuk untuk menuding bangunan di belakang Kuroo, reflek membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh tanpa pikir panjang.

Alih-alih melihat pintu yang sengaja tak ditutup rapat agar seruan pamitnya tadi terdengar ke dalam, sepasang mata Kuroo mendapati pintu dan jendela yang terkatup rapi dengan tirai tersampir renggang. Dedaunan basah yang jatuh dari pohon di samping bangunan masih berserakan di lantai depan, menguning tak dibersihkan. Sela-sela kaca yang tak tertutup tirai memperlihatkan meja serta kursi yang disusun terbalik. Tidak ada satupun tatanan kue tersaji di etalase, dan sebagai gantinya, Kuroo membaca tulisan di papan penunjuk yang ditempelkan di pintu masuk.

 **\- TUTUP -**

Sekejap, air mukanya berubah terkejut.

"Eh?"

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
